


О белериандской керамике - и некоторых других древностях Первой Эпохи

by kemenkiri



Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Archaeology, Gen, Post-Canon
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-09
Updated: 2019-06-09
Packaged: 2020-04-23 16:33:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19154821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kemenkiri/pseuds/kemenkiri
Summary: Археология Первой Эпохи – дело сложное. Потому что ничего о ней неизвестно. Можно, конечно, что-то реконструировать - да где найдешь того, кто подтвердит: да, все так и было, я там был и сам видел!(Написано, если можно так выразиться", на полях Драббл-феста", по следам одного обсуждения, где упоминались Даэрон и археологи. Есть следы «Песков универа».)





	О белериандской керамике - и некоторых других древностях Первой Эпохи

Защита предстояла скандальная. Достаточно было увидеть тему диссертации - "О белериандской керамике"! Тут, понимаете ли, столпы и корифеи в проблемных статьях, острых докладах, а лучше - в кулуарах, - только осмеливаются предположить, что те или иные находки из Линдона, Эрегиона или (что вовсе уж сомнительно) Приэвендимья могут оказаться осколками сосудов, изготовленных еще в Белерианде - а может быть, только подражаниями им - кто же знает наверняка, как долго они могли просуществовать у эльфов? (При этом дискуссия о принадлежности и дискуссия о длительности бытования считались двумя разными дискуссиями, и принимать активное участие в обеих предполагалось неприличным). А здесь какой-то аспирант собирается ее взять и классифицировать, не прибавляя даже "так называемой"!  
Неудивительно, что к началу защиты зал заседаний Минас-Тиритского университета гудел, как улей, и попадались в нем не только обитатели кафедры археологии. На подоконнике, стряхивая с него песок, примостилась даже пара хоббитов - с элем, но и с тетрадью для конспектов (одной на двоих).  
И ведь не скажешь даже, что "это его, наверное, научный руководитель такой темой нагрузил, чтобы самому не мараться"! Достаточно было, опять же, прочесть имя научного руководителя (что и делали коллеги при входе в зал, добавляя - "Уй, Курумо!.."). Дело в том, что Куруфин Морарэ был страшен только в запое (нередком), а также студентам с первого по третий курс. Для большинства на его зачетах и экзаменах в самом деле наступал "черный день", в полном соответствии с его фамилией, - но кто сумел их пережить, мог потом заниматься хоть антропологией балрогов, - научный руководитель им ничем не мешал. Да и не помогал, впрочем. Так что на кафедре ему (за вечные провинности запойно-полевого плана) хронически доставались никому больше не нужные "неудобные" дипломники и аспиранты со своими заковыристыми интересами. Вот как и этот, наверное.

Для начала ожидавшим скандалов и сенсаций пришлось порядочно поскучать - свою драгоценную керамику этот уроженец Дол Амрота добрые минут 40 дотошно классифицировал по форме, цвету черепка, примесям глины, звуку при щелчке... Вот разве что на классификации на вкус и запах не последовало. Оппоненты ждали, кипятились... Видимо, поэтому (а может быть, по особой милости Эру Единого к аспиранту) и произошло событие, в общем, не столь невероятное: в итоге участники обсуждения довольно быстро забыли о диссертации и ее авторе и вот уже почти полчаса выясняли что-то между собой. Аудитория смотрела в основном на них, диссертант, скучая (и надеясь, что о нем они больше не вспомнят) - тоже, похмельный Курумо похрапывал на первом ряду...  
Но нет, не всех увлекла дискуссия в углу у окна. Когда ее участники обернулись на спокойный голос из задних рядов - "Прошу прощения, мне хотелось бы уточнить..." - оказалось, что он обращается вовсе не к ним. А к докладчику.  
\- Вы упомянули "так называемую Флягу Гил-Галада"...  
(Участники диспута демонстративно отвернулись и продолжили о своем).  
\- Да, упомянул, - как вы понимаете, название это условное, как и реконструкция формы, хотя приведенный вариант, при все недостатках, кажется мне наиболее убедительным...  
Докладчик погрузился в ответ даже с определенным интересом. Вопрос пока не был похож на очередной ученый наезд, тем более, что спрашивающий был ему в принципе неизвестен. Высокий черноволосый парень, судя по внешности - коренной гондорец, притом - не замороченный на стиле "под древность" (короткая стрижка, темные очки, кожаная куртка). Точно не из историков,- наверное, просто интересуется, а про Флягу читал где-нибудь в популярных книжках - вещь-то известная...  
"Фляга Гил-Галада" была одной из загадок гондорской археологии, а также наследием детских лет этой науки. Ее - точнее, ее обломки нашла одна из первых линдонских экспедиций (отсюда и появилось пресловутое имя). Отдельные черепки склеили, дополнив недостающие фрагменты современной глиной, но недостающих мест оказалось слишком много и, строго говоря, никто не мог точно сказать, какой же формы был сосуд на самом деле. Дискуссия об этом тянулась уже лет двести - и совершенно безрезультатно. Тем более, так и не было найдено ничего похожего, - из такой же тонкой серой глины с изящным рельефным орнаментом...  
\- Да-да, - откликнулся спросивший, - прекрасно понимаю. А не думаете ли вы...  
(Говоря, он двинулся вдоль рядов к докладчику).  
\- …что она выглядела несколько иначе? Не приземистая фляга с горлышком, а узкий высокий кувшин, примерно такой...  
\- Да-да, какой, вы говорите?  
\- Сейчас я покажу...  
Спросивший и не думал, скажем, изобразить что-то на доске. Он просто приподнял темные очки и пристально посмотрел на диссертанта, ловя его взгляд. Удивительное дело, тот буквально через несколько секунд с интересом откликнулся: "Ага, то есть вы думаете..." - и сам кинулся к доске чертить довольно изящный контур.  
\- Да, - продолжил незнакомец, - примерно так, горло еще немного повыше, срезано наискось... Вот так. И Гил-галад тут, конечно, ни при чем, это Дориат...  
\- Дориат? - заинтересовался диссертант. - А, лиственный орнамент, разумно...  
К этому моменту дискуссия наконец привлекла внимание спорщиков из угла - да и всего остального зала. Оппонент из Дейла оторвался от разгрома своего гондорского идейного противника и спросил, обернувшись, со своим фирменным ехидством:  
\- Молодой человек, вы так уверенно говорите... Может, вы еще скажете, что вы там были и все видели?  
Тот только развернулся к спросившему и снова приподнял темные очки, удостоив и его пристального взгляда темно-серых глаз. А затем решительно двинулся к выходу.

...Удивительное дело, этот инцидент утихомирил дискуссию - и, как ни странно, обсуждая неведомого "наглеца-дилетанта", спорщики оказались куда милосерднее к автору диссертации.  
Дейлский оппонент сам потом на банкете с удивлением рассказывал коллегам, как у самой урны для голосования сообразил, что он почему-то голосует "за", хотя собирался, конечно, "против", - мало того, он сам счел это разумным...  
\- Да, тяжелый денек, - приговаривал он, вытирая лоб. - А еще наглец этот так на меня посмотрел, и, представляете, сказал "Да", в смысле "был и все видел", вот самомнение-то...  
\- Да ничего он не говорил, я сам слышал, он только смотрел на тебя!  
\- Курумо, да что ты слышал, ты спал! - ласково поправили его коллеги.  
\- Кто спал? Я спал? Да я вообще... вообще уже проснулся тогда!..

...А на другом конце накрытого стола виновник торжества задумчиво рисовал на салфетке контур высокого кувшина. Два одногруппника не разделяли его увлеченности: "Да кого ты слушаешь! Слушай, Гил, да я его вспомнил, все думал: где ж я его мог видеть? Он в переходах в Старом Городе играет, для туристов! Нашел кого слушать! ...Инструмент у него приличный, голос ничего, репертуар, понятно, "под старину", ну это на туристов... Даже странно, что ни в одной группе его не видел..."  
"Да у него, наверное, характер скверный", - мрачно добавил второй. - "Ты видел, какой взгляд тяжелый? А я видел..."

*

Когда через два года из печати вышла монография "О классификации белериандской керамики", она считалась уже скорее отрадным, чем скандальным событием, а бывший аспирант, ныне - молодой преподаватель кафедры археологии - перспективным молодым ученым.  
Говорят, он целый месяц тратил почти все свободное время, бродя по историческому центру семиярусной столицы с экземпляром книги в рюкзаке. Он уже начал сомневаться, не покинул ли ее неведомый музыкант, но тут ему наконец повезло. Сцену у ворот пятого яруса наблюдало немало досужих туристов: один из слушателей уличного музыканта отделился от остальных и опустил в чехол от инструмента не монету-две, даже не цветы (бывало и такое!), а тонкую книгу, украшенную на обложке изображением какого-то изящного кувшинчика. И тут же, не пожелав слушать дальше, отвесил певцу полупоклон, посмотрел на часы, и быстро двинулся по ступеням в нижний ярус. В небольшой толпе слушателей два роханца переглянулись, один из них пошарил в кармане и отправился вносить свою лепту - на самом деле решив посмотреть на заглавие.  
"Наверное, стихи", - сказал ему вслед второй. - "Написал, думает, тот его петь станет". Обратно его товарищ шел, интенсивно тряся головой. "Знаешь, там наука какая-то! Гондорский университет... тинко-кальма-мальта(*) чего-то там Денетора Мудрого... Кафедра ар-хео-логии, о! И дальше что-то такое же мудрёное. Издевается что ли? А зря, хорошо играет-то!"  
"Да нет, поклонился даже вроде.. Наверное, его книжку никто читать не хочет, думает, может, хоть этот заглянет?"  
В самом последнем предположении он был не так уж и не прав, хотя и не заметил довольной улыбки музыканта при взгляде на обложку...

13:05 24.06.2011

**Author's Note:**

> (*) "тинко-кальма-мальта" - название трех первых знаков Тенгвара. Здесь использовано как гондорский аналог "бла-бла-бла".
> 
> Морарэ - молдавская фамилия, но в данном случае она переведена с Квенья.


End file.
